Know Your Kingdom Hearts Stars
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Know Your Stars Kingdom Hearts Style!
1. It Begins

-1They're attacking!!! Every idea I've ever had for a story!!!! NOOOOZ RUUUN!!

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them…But I don't…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lots of chattering was heard behind the dark blue curtains as Sora nervously walked into the spotlight and sat on the chair. Suddenly, a booming voice echoed.

_**Know you stars, know your stars, know you stars**_

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sora nervously questioned.

_**Sora! His real name is Hoochie Mama..**_

Sora arched an eyebrow and looked towards where he thought the voice was coming from.

"Hoochie Mama? That's the best you can come up with?"

_**Fine…Sora's real name is……Britney Spears!**_

Sora gagged.

_**Britney Spears….He once ran naked through Hollow Bastion…**_

Sora looked hurt.

"That wasn't me, it was Kairi! And my name's not Britney Spears."

Shouting could then be heard from behind the stage.

_**Paris Hilton…He-**_

"That's not my name either,"

_**Davey Havok**_

"No,"

_**Martin Johnson**_

"Who?"

_**Troy Bolton**_

"Huh,"

_**Shuichi Shindou**_

"What?"

_**Who**_

"Whowhatwhenwherewhyhow,"

_**What were we talking about**_

Sora shrugged his shoulders.  
_**  
Sora…..He thinks Riku is too sexy for his shirt**_

Sora cringed

"Ew no never!"

_**YOU LIE!**_

"YOU LIE!"  
_**  
Nu uh!**_

"Uh HUH!"

_**Wow…Talking to him is like talking to bird.**_

"Uh HUH! Wait, what?"

_**Now you know SorawhoserealnameisBritneySpearswhothinksRikuistoosexyforhisshirtbird**_.

"No! Hey get back here! They know nothing about me! I don't think Riku is too sexy for his shirt! Hey!" 


	2. Cloud's Turn

-1Tis alive!  
For people who read my Ask the Kingdom Hearts cast story…I have sad news…It was deleted…But do not be sad for I have an idea! Just read this story and watch!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars**_

Cloud walks onto the brightly lit stage and sits in the plain blue chair.

_**Cloud Strife….He wants to have babies with Sepheroth…**_

Cloud - Oh yeah because I think his psychoness is a complete turn on….You're a idiot.

_**Sepheroth Fan Boy…..He has naked pictures of Leon under his bed...Tsk tsk….How dare you cheat on Sephy.**_

Cloud - This isn't funny…Get a life…

_**FINE! You think you can do better!?**_

Cloud - Yeah.

_**THEN GO A HEAD!**_

Cloud - Then get out of your hiding place and let me in.

_**COME FIND IT!**_

Cloud - This shouldn't take long, but while you are waiting listen to some music.

-STATIC-

_Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Just do it right  
You can't go wro-_

Tifa - I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY ANYTHING ON CLOUD'S CDS!

Sora - Why?

_Shut up  
And sleep with me  
Come on  
Why don't you sleep with me_

_Shu-_

Tifa - THAT'S WHY

Sora - It can't all be that bad.

Riku - I swear if you don't turn that off I'm going to beat you…

Leon - Me too.

Kairi - I will too!

Sepheroth - I'm game.

Sora - Bring it!

All - GRRAAAAHHH

-some more static-

It seems as though we are having some technical difficulties due to the beating of Sora. Please stay tuned for the next chapter when we have sorted things out. In the mean time please listen to Roxas' CD.

_Hey Hey  
You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No Way No Way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey  
You You  
I could be your girlfriend_

-turns to next song-

_Whatcha been doin  
Whatcha been doin  
Whoa Whoa  
Haven't seen ya'round  
How ya'll been feelin  
How ya'll been feelin_

-next song-__

We all know the girls  
That I am talking about  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the questions when  
They'll blow up

-turns off and fades to more static- 


	3. A Change

MUHAHAHA!  
DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN TWISTER! MY PRETTY OC! LOL  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud - Told you that wouldn't take long. Hmm, now to get things started.

Twister (the original know your stars voice) - Why the hell is the Advant Children cast here?

Cloud -_**Dunno…Sweet! I've got the cool voice thing!**_

Tifa - Shut up and get to work!

_**Somebody is demanding….Ummm  
Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars**_

_**Tifa Lockheart….USES PADDING!**_

Tifa - HOW DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! (starts looking for Cloud)

Yuffie - I KNEW IT!

_**Damnit…**_

_**  
**_Sora - (twitch…unconscious)

Xemnas - (Crying) MY PARENTS HATED ME!

Twister - (annoyed twitch)

Roxas - AT LEAST YOU HAD PARENTS!

Vincent - (ignoring everyone)

Yuffie - OMR! I LOVE YOU VINCENT!

Vincent - (pulls out gun and threateningly aims it at Yuffie)

Tifa - WHERE ARE YOU CLOUD!

**_Somewhere…._**

Demyx - (also crying) I'm just a screw up!

Reno - (hugging Demyx) Its ok…Because…Because I am too!

Rude - (talking to no one particular) You wanna know why I drink! Huh! HUH! THIS IS WHY! (points to bald head)

Sepheroth - (in his own little corner) I never wanted to kill anyone…I just wanted my MOMMY!

Kadaj - (sobbing) ME TOO!

Yazoo - Don't cry Kadaj..

Loz - You big meanie! Its ok, you can cry.

Zack - OMR! I'm ALIVE!

Aries - Not for long! (Chases Zack with Sepheroth's abandoned sword)

Axle - (staring at Reno) Did I come from you?! (eyes sparkle with unshed tears) Father!

Siax - My pretty face is scared forever! (sob)

Vincent - (now shooting at Yuffie)

Twister - EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!

Everyone - (silent)

Pikachu - Pika! Pik-

(insert gun shots)

Everyone looks at Vincent.

Vincent - (shrugs)

Twister - It is obvious that you guys are pretty good at making yourself miserable and obviously have a lot of problems. So, here's my idea. Lets make this into a counseling session!

Dun Da Dun Dun Dun Dun

-static-

_Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my hear-_

Twister - CLOUD!

_**Sorry…**_


End file.
